Awal Pertemuan
by likelyyours
Summary: Awal pertemuan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin. Mengisahkan bagaimana kedua pemuda itu memulai pertemanan mereka. [ChangKyu's Fanfiction, KyuLine's Fanfiction]


**Awal Pertemuan**

 **By likelyyours**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 kemarin malam.

Pemuda itu tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah negeri ternama di kota Jakarta. Koridor SMA Negeri itu tampak sepi, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Kyuhyun, begitu biasa ia dipanggil oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang populer, bahkan bisa dibilang ia tergolong siswa yang anti sosial. Bukannya ia tak memiliki teman, hanya saja temannya dapat dihitung dengan jari tangannya. Ia tak nyaman berteman dengan banyak orang.

Meskipun anti sosial dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman, Kyuhyun tergolong anak yang populer di kalangan guru-guru. Ia merupakan siswa yang disayangi oleh banyak guru di sekolah itu.

Jangan salah, meskipun penampilannya cenderung biasa-biasa saja, otaknya yang encerlah yang membuat dia menjadi kebanggaan guru-guru di sekolah itu. Apalagi, keberhasilannya meraih juara 2 OSN di bidang Matematika membuatnya semakin menjadi anak emas kesayangan guru-guru.

Di SMA ini, Kyuhyun tengah menempati bangku kelas 2 SMA. Dan tak perlu ditanya, ia mengambil peminatan IPA di sekolahnya.

'Itu bidangku,' begitu jawab Kyuhyun saat ada yang bertanya mengapa ia memilih masuk IPA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei ketua kelas IPA 1! Cepat ambil tugas di guru piket! Pak Kim hari ini tidak mengajar!"

Seluruh siswa IPA 1 bersorak kegirangan mendengar teriakan dari Lee Hyukjae, penghuni kelas sebelah.

Sungguh senang mereka mengetahui Pak Kim, guru fisika yang menyebalkan dan terkenal dengan cara mengajarnya yang membosankan, tidak masuk hari ini.

Rasa syukur mereka panjatkan karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari pelajaran Pak Kim barang sehari saja. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, pria yang duduk di bangku paling depan itu tersenyum lega. Yah, walaupun siswa pintar sekalipun, siapa yang tidak bersyukur kalau ada jam kosong?

"Siap Hyuk!" balas Ki Bum sambil mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan acungan jempol ke arah Hyukjae.

Meninggalkan kelas yang ramai, Ki Bum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan segera bergegas turun ke lantai dasar, hendak mengambil tugas di guru piket.

Tak berapa lama, Ki Bum akhirnya kembali ke kelas.

"Oi, itu kerjakan yang di-share di grup kelas! Hari ini harus dikumpulkan!" teriak Ki Bum kepada seisi kelas. Sorakan seluruh anak IPA 1 berubah menjadi dengusan dan helaan napas.

"Yah.. sama saja kalau begini.."

"Yah, tak ada bedanya dia masuk atau tidak..."

Begitulah keluhan-keluhan yang dilontarkan seisi kelas.

"Ki Bum! Apa tak bisa dikumpulkannya besok saja? Lagipula ini materi baru, dia saja belum mengajarkannya ke kita. Bagaimana kita bisa mengerjakannya?"

Changmin, siswa yang populer karena kemampuan olah raganya itu menyuarakan pendapatnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Dekat dengan teman-teman satu gengnya.

Ki Bum berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia buka suara, "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kalian kerjakan sebisanya saja. Tapi tidak perlu dikumpulkan hari ini."

Jawaban dari Ki Bum membuat seisi kelas kembali senang, "Tak salah kau dipilih sebagai ketua kelas, Kim!" seru salah seorang teman satu geng Changmin.

Ki Bum hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat dan mendengarkan saja percakapan yang terjadi antara ketua kelasnya dengan geng Changmin. Sebenarnya, ia tidak setuju kalau tugas Pak Kim tidak dikumpulkan hari ini.

Kyuhyun paham betul Pak Kim adalah guru yang disiplin dalam nilai dan tugas. Pasti beliau tidak akan senang kalau tugas yang beliau berikan tidak langsung dikerjakan.

Awalnya, ia hendak menyuarakan pendapatnya yang bertentangan dengan Changmin. Namun, akhirnya ia urungkan.

Yah, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Shim Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, teman sekelasnya itu termasuk ke dalam jajaran siswa-siswi terpopuler di angkatannya. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan tidak terlibat dengan Changmin dan gengnya.

Mengesampingkan semua pemikirannya itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mengikuti keputusan kelasnya itu. Toh kalaupun dihukum, mereka semua akan dihukum satu kelas, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kosong akibat tidak hadirnya Pak Kim lumayan memberikan kesempatan bagi anak kelas IPA 1 untuk bermain dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bermain game di smartphone-nya, ada yang sibuk bergosip, ada yang melarikan diri ke kantin, dan bahkan ada yang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk tidur.

Akan tetapi, tidak untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia berencana untuk mengerjakan soal dari Pak Kim di perpustakaan. Terlalu berisik kalau di kelas, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun datang ke perpustakaan sendirian. Sebelum masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, ia melepas sepatu merk Converse berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, peraturan dasar perpustakaan. Siapapun yang masuk ke area perpustakaan, wajib melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang sudah disiapkan di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Ngomong-ngomong, sepatu itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya. Ibunya memberikan hadiah itu kepada Kyuhyun semalam. Kyuhyun menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati.

Jujur saja, ia bahagia meskipun hadiah yang diberikan ibunya bukanlah hadiah yang terlalu mewah. Bagi Kyuhyun yang terlahir di keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan hadiah sekecil alat tulis atau buku tulis pun sudah cukup baginya.

Setelah meletakkan sepatunya ke atas bagian rak yang paling tinggi, Kyuhyun masuk dan mengisi data diri pengunjung perpustakaan. Tak lupa, ia menyapa guru yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan.

Usai melakukan semua itu, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di meja yang terletak di pojok perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sekolah kala itu sangat sepi. Wajar saja, jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Kyuhyun membuka buku fisika yang ia bawa. Ia mulai terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk mengutak-atik soal-soal fisika yang diberikan oleh Pak Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau yakin kita ke perpus saja Chang? Tak ke kantin saja?"

Lee Jonghyun, salah seorang teman Changmin yang sedang merangkul Changmin menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak.. tidak. Kita harus cari suasana baru. Kita ke perpus hari ini," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jonghyun menatap Changmin tak yakin, "Kau yakin? Tumben sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, kau serius ayahmu hanya membelikanmu sepatu ini untuk ulang tahunmu tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan Yongguk sampai di telinga Changmin. Ia menatap temannya itu. Yongguk sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah di tatap oleh Changmin. Ya, dirinya tengah sibuk memandang sepatu Converse berwarna hitam milik Changmin yang sudah diletakkan diatas rak sepatu perpustakaan.

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Perusahaan ayahku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil. Hutang perusahaan terus saja meningkat."

Jonghyun memandang khawatir Changmin, "Hei, jangan tertawa seperti itu, kau malah membuatku takut tahu!" seru Jonghyun kepada Changmin. "Kau, baik-baik saja kan, sobat?" tanya Jonghyun khawatir.

Changmin malah tertawa semakin kencang, "Hei aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Kupikir, wajar saja jika perusahaan ayahku sedang mengalami penurunan. Maksudku, hal apapun dapat terjadi dalam kehidupan ini bukan?"

"Malah aku takut kalau kalian yang tidak baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku," lanjut Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia memandangi teman-teman satu gengnya satu persatu.

"Hei, bilang apa kau?! Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau miskin? Kau pikir aku teman yang seperti itu, eoh?" sembur Jonghyun kepada Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh, "Yah, hanya ketakutanku saja," jawab Changmin sambil melirik Yongguk. Yongguk membuang mukanya dan tidak membalas perkataan Changmin.

"Sudah.. sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja!" seru Jonghyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hoaam..."

 _'Hahaha, bisa saja kau ini...'_

 _'Dasar tidak tahu diri kau Jjong!'_

 _'Hei, jangan berisik! Ingat kita di_ _perpustakaan, bukan kantin!'_

Kyuhyun melirik ke kiri dan kanannya. Mencoba mencari darimana sumber keributan berasal.

Akhirnya, matanya berhasil menangkap Changmin dan gengnya di seberang ruangan. Geng Changmin terngah bercanda satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa dan saling tunjuk. Asik dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Changmin yang seolah mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk mengecilkan suara. Mengingat mereka masih berada di area perpustakaan.

Lama memandang ke arah Changmin, Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa Changmin menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa malu buru-buru membuang mukanya. Menghindari tatapan Changmin.

Gantian, akhirnya kini Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun.

'Itu.. bukannya Cho Kyuhyun? Siswa terpintar di sekolah' batin Changmin dalan hatinya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengann pandangan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Hei Chang! Changmin!"

Seruan Jonghyun berhasil menydarkan Changmin.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin cepat. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Jonghyun.

"Kau sibuk menatap siapa sih? Sampai bengong seperti itu," jawab Jonghyun. Dirinya ikut menatap ke seberang ruangan. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat temannya itu sampai-sampai melamun.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak. Hanya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja," elak Changmin.

Menyerah, Jonghyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Ah, ya sudah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Aku butuh ke kamar mandi," balas Jonghyun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah sampai lagi di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dirinya sudah membuka sepatunya dan hendak meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak sepatu. Akan tetapi, sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otak Jonghyun. Dirinya menatap sepatu Converse hitam yang tergeletak diatas rak sepatu. Senyum jahil tersemat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau lama sekali Jjong!"

Jonghyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Hahaha, maaf kawan, ada panggilan alam yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Jonghyun sambil terkekeh.

Changmin dan teman-temannya ikut tertawa, "Dasar kau Jjong!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ***KRINGGGGG***

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa ia membereskan buku dan alat tulis yang ia bawa.

"Ah Changmin-ah! Aku duluan ya, baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Yoona!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk berdiri dari duduknya, tak sengaja mencuri dengar perkataan Jonghyun.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya sudah, sana cepat pergi! Dari pada kau dimarahi Yoona!" balas Changmin.

Jonghyun hanya nyengir mendengar balasan Changmin, "Hehehe, kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Usai Jonghyun berkata demikian, ia buru-buru berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Petugas penjaga perpustakaan bahkan sampai memperingatkan Jonghyun agar tidak berlari karena berbahaya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan pemandangan yang ia saksikan. Bisa-bisanya anak SMA masih berlarian di sekitar sekolah, batin Kyuhyun.

Menggeleng sekali lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Entah sedang kesialan sedang menimpa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Changmin dan gengnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan geng Changmin yang berisik, Kyuhyun berfokus dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah orang yang berhasil membuka pintu perpustakaan duluan. Buru-buru, ia mencari sepatunya di rak sepatu. Berniat untuk segera kembali ke kelas sekali ia menemukan sepatunya.

Akan tetapi, rasanya ia memang sedang sial hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menemukan sepatunya! Sepatunya hilang begitu saja dari atas rak sepatu!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Merasa tak yakin. Tidak mungkin kan sepatunya hilang begitu saja? Tak mungkin juga sepatunya mampu berpindah tempat sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Ling lung, Kyuhyun menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Mencoba berpikir postif. Mungkin saja ada yang iseng memindahkan sepatunya ke bagian lain dari rak, batin Kyuhyun. Ya, hal itu kan sering terjadi saat kau berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya kini tengah berada di antara geng Changmin. Teman-teman Changmin sibuk memakai sepatu mereka masing-masing.

Saat harapannya sudah pupus, tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun menangkap sepatu Converse berwarna hitam yang terletak di bagian ketiga dari rak sepatu. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepatu tersebut.

 ***GREP***

 ***GREP***

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap tangan lain yang meraih sepatunya.

Menyadari siapa yang juga mengambil sepatunya, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Shim Changmin?!

Sama seperti Kyuhyun, sepertinya Changmin juga ikut terkejut. Akan tetapi, nampaknya pemuda itu lebih ahli dalam menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis membalas Kyuhyun yang sudah ekspresif dengan wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau bisa melepaskan sepatuku?"

Changmin bertanya dengan ramah. Senyuman tipis tak hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Changmin. Tak lama, ia bergantian memandangi Changmin dan sepatu Converse hitam di tangannya.

Mengerutkan keningnya bingung, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

Apakah, Shim Changmin berpikir bahwa sepatu Converse ini merupakan miliknya? Yah, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa teman sekelasnya yang populer itu memang memiliki sepatu yang sama dengan miliknya. Tetapi, masa Changmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa sepatu ini merupakan miliknya, dan bukan milik Changmin?

"Ah maaf, bukannya ini sepatuku ya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Gantian, Changmin-lah sekarang yang megerutkan keningnya. "Eh?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah maaf, aku sadar bahwa kita memiliki sepatu yang sama, tapi kurasa ini milikku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang kecil. Nyaris tidak terdengar jika volume suaranya direndahkan satu nada lagi saja.

Changmin nampaknya terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Eh? Tapi aku meletakkan sepatuku di tingkatan rak ini dari awal aku masuk," balas Changmin dengan nada bingung.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin terkejut.

Changmin terkekeh, "Um, apa kau yakin ini milikmu? Karena aku yakin dari awal aku sudah meletakkan sepatuku di bagian rak ini," tambah Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, kalau memang benar sepatu ini milik Changmin, lalu kemanakah sepatunya pergi?!

"Ah, maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, memangnya ukuran sepatumu berapa? Mungkin saja ukuran kita berbeda, kalau seperti itu kita jadi bisa tahu sepatu milik siapa ini sebenarnya," tawar Changmin. Nada ramah tak pernah lepas dari suaranya. Kyuhyun sampai heran mendengarnya. Ia pikir, Changmin merupakan jenis anak gengan yang menakutkan dan senang menindas.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"EH IYA!"

Changmin terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang nyaris seperti teriakan.

"Ma-maaf.. um, ukuran kakiku 44."

"Eh, ukuranku juga 44."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling terkejut dan menatap.

"Um, maaf menganggu kalian. Changmin-ah, apakah masih lama? Jujur kami sudah lapar dan ingin segera ke kantin," ujar Sungmin. Dirinya berhasil mengalihkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin dari sesi saling memandang mereka.

Changmin memandang teman-teman satu gengnya yang sudah memasang muka kelaparan. "Ah, _ne_. Kalian duluan saja," balas Changmin akhirnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya sudah, kami duluan ya!"

Usai demikian, geng Changmin bubar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya berdua saja di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Um, baiklah, jadi... ini sepatu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin mengutuk dirinya yang sangat ahli dalam terlibat masalah.

Yah, ini bukannya masalah yang amat besar sih, tapi tetap saja dirinya terlibat di dalamnya.

Menghela napasnya, Changmin sekarang hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukuman dari Bu Choi. Dirinya harus rela meninggalkan kelas demi membersihkan kebun sekolah. Untungnya, dirinya tidak harus membersihkan kebun sekolah ini sendirian. Dirinya melirik Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda di sampingnya itu menundukkan kepalanya. Di tangannya sudah ada sapu kebun milik penjaga kebun sekolah.

"Ma-maaf..."

Changmin dapat mendengar Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa, bukannya merasa marah karena dirinya dihukum akibat anak itu, Changmin malah menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lagipula ini memang kesalahan kita berdua. Yah... siapa suruh sih kita berdiskusi lama tentang milik siapa sepatu Converse ini sebenarnya... jadi telat masuk kelas deh kita," balas Changmin sambil menatap sepatu Converse hitam yang kini ia pakai.

Dirinya kini menatap kaki Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenakan sepatu, langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maaf ya, kakimu jadi kotor seperti itu," ujar Changmin tulus. Dirinya sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak enak hati dengan Kyuhyun. Ia awalnya sudah menyuruh agar Kyuhyun saja yang memakai sepatu ini, tapi sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda pintar itu bersikeras menyuruh agar Changmin saja yang memakainya.

"Ah, tidak apa... aku bisa cuci kaki nanti," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Changmin menghela napasnya, "Tapi, nanti bagaimana kau pulang? Kau mau telanjang kaki seperti itu?" balas Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun nampaknya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin, "Eh, iya juga ya..."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan pemuda yang sering menjuarai OSN di depannya ini. Tak habis pikir ia, bagaimana pemuda sepintar itu bisa tidak memikirkan keadaan selanjutnya dari menghilangnya sepatu Converse miliknya.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku akan bantu kau mencari sepatumu. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera membersihkan kebun ini agar kita bisa segera kembali ke kelas," ujar Changmin pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, Cho Kyuhyun, mana sepatumu?"

Bu Park menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin baru saja selesai menjalankan hukuman mereka. Sekarang mereka telah kembali ke kelas, masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, "Eh, maaf bu... sepatu saya hilang saat pergi ke perpustakaan tadi," jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Dirinya menatap Bu Park dengan hati-hati.

"Lho, kenapa bisa hilang? Sudah kamu cari, eoh?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangguk, "Sudah bu, hanya saja, saya tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun," jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

Bu Park menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba, tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus mematuhi peraturan sekolah.

"Duh nak, kamu tahu kan ibu paling tidak suka memberikan hukuman. Tapi kamu tahu kan, siswa tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran jika seragam mereka tak lengkap," ujar Bu Park dengan sabar.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya bu..."

"Hmm.. ya sudah, ibu mohon maaf, tapi kamu tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran ibu saat ini. Tolong berdiri di luar kelas ya," ujar Bu Park.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin menghindar dari hukuman Bu Park. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hmm, ya sudah, Changmin, kamu duduk di tempatmu sana," ujar Bu Park selepas keluarnya Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Changmin yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya bu.." jawab Changmin pelan. Dirinya sempat melirik Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum anak itu keluar dari kelas.

Changmin menghela napasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***KRINGG***

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, Bu Park telah meninggalkan ruang kelas IPA 1.

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

"Selamat siang bu!"

Sepeninggal Bu Park, seluruh siswa kelas IPA 1 buru-buru membereskan alat tulis dan buku pelajaran mereka. Bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masuk kelas dengan tatapan lesu. Ia berpindah memandangi sepatu Converse yang ia kenakan.

"Hei! Bagaimana pelajarannya eh?"

Changmin berpindah memandang Jonghyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Ekspresinya tampak cerah dan bahagia sekali.

"Woi Jjong! Dari mana saja kau? Enak sekali bolos pelajaran Bu Choi dan Bu Park sekaligus," balas Sungmin.

Jonghyun terkekeh, "Maaf hehe, aku sibuk menemani Yoona, sampai lupa kalau masih ada pelajaran hahaha."

Changmin dan teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala. "Bilang saja kau sibuk pacaran Jjong-ah!" balas Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

Jonghyun hanya balas tertawa. Akhirnya ia menatap Changmin.

"Hei Changmin-ah, kau berhasil menemukannya eoh?"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang berhasil ia temukan.

Tak berhasil menemukan apapun di ingatannya, Changmin akhirnya buka suara.

"Menemukannya? Menemukan apa?"

Jonghyun balas menatap Changmin bingung, "Lho? Ya itu sepatumu! Kau berhasil menemukannya!" ujar Jonghyun sambil menunjuk sepatu Converse Changmin.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya, buru-buru ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membereskan mejanya.

"Jjong! Jadi kau yang menyembunyikannya?!" tanya Changmin terkejut.

Jonghyun tertawa, "Iya hehe. Maaf ya membuatmu panik, tapi hebat juga kau langsung bisa menemukannya!"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya Kim Jonghyun! Sepatu yang kau ambil itu bukan punyaku!" seru Changmin.

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu, eoh? Buktinya ini kau menemukan-"

"Yang kau ambil itu sepatu Cho Kyuhyun woi!"

"EH?!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ke arah Changmin dan Jonghyun. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang terkesan malu akan kelakuan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun sendiri hanya mampu nyengir menatap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, jadi itu cerita bagaimana kalian bisa mulai berteman?"

Minho menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun, dan Changmin yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Jonghyun di sebelahnya.

Jonghyun nyengir mendengar pertanyaan Minho, "Yah, begitulah Min," balas Jonghyun.

Minho geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Jonghyun. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Lalu, apa Kyuhyun _hyung_ marah pada Jonghyun? Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

Changmin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Minho.

"Ya ampun Min, kau seperti tidak tahu Kyuhyun saja. Mana bisa ia marah pada Jonghyun," ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Ya, mau bagaimana. Waktu itu aku masih sangat takut dengan Changmin dan gengnya. Alhasil, aku memaafkan Jonghyun dengan mudah," jelas Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa, "Masih tidak percaya aku kau takut pada Changmin saat SMA. Padahal Changmin tidak pernah membuat ulah."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, " _Well_ , memang bukan Changmin, tapi gengnya yang berbuat ulah," balas Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya kau Jjong!" tambah Changmin sambil terkekeh.

Jonghyun menggerutu, "Dasar! Itu kan dulu! Masa dimana aku sedang nakal-nakalnya!" seru Jonghyun membela diri.

"Sampai sekarang juga masih nakal kok," celetuk Minho.

Jonghyun melirik Minho sebal, "Diam kau Minho!"

Sebal dengan Minho, Jonghyun melempar bungkus permen karet bekas yang isinya sudah ia kunyah. Lemparan bungkus permen karet itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Minho, membuat Jonghyun semakin sebal dan menggerutu.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Minho tertawa semakin kencang.

"Eh Kyuhyun _hyung_ , ngomong-ngomong, bagaiman masalah adikmu? Apakah keluargamu masih belum bisa menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh Minho mampu membuat keadaan langsung sepi. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung mengatupkan bibir mereka.

Minho melihat sekelilingnya, "Eh, maaf.. bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahasnya ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, " _Ani_ , tidak kok Min. Hanya saja..."

Minho menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu.

" _Well_ , mau bagaimana lagi. Keluargaku masih belum bisa menerima pilihan adikku. Bahkan ayahku mengusir dia dari rumah seminggu yang lalu."

Penuturan Kyuhyun membuat Minho melongo terkejut. "Ah _hyung_ , maaf... aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih..." ujar Minho penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, kau tidak lepas kontak dengan dia kan?" tanya Jonghyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu tidak Jjong, bagaimanapun dia adikku. Keputusan apapun yang ia ambil, dia tetap adik kecilku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun merangkul Kyuhyun, "Tenanglah, aku yakin keluargamu akan menerima keputusan adikmu. Kau hanya perlu membantu adikmu agar orang tuamu mau menerima keputusannya juga," ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum, " _Ne_ , terima kasih Changmin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka hadiah ulang tahun ke-18 sekaligus hadiah akhir tahun untuk Destimela atau gyuyomi88.

Aku harap kamu suka dengan cerita ini :)

Mohon maaf jika ada typo(s), salah ketik, bahasa yang kurang baku, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya :(

Last, mau dilanjut apa tidak? Hehehe *ketawa jahat*


End file.
